Kidnapped
by nemaara
Summary: Jinx kidnaps Raven but finds out that not everything is going to work as intended...
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Teen Titans is not mine.

This story is here because my friend claimed that I could only write serious things. So, I must prove that I can write a comedy... hopefully it won't be bad.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

1:00 AM. Raven strolled down the street to her favorite tea shop, lost in thought. But that wasn't really unusual for her. Before she knew it, she found herself at the door and she entered, putting some money down at the counter, not even looking at the pink haired girl who was behind it.

"The usual, please."

_Shit, _Jinx thought. _What's the usual? __But if I ask her, she'll stop being distracted enough to notice me. _

Jinx quickly walked to the back room and ripped the duct tape off of the girl's lips.

"Quick, tell me what she usually gets and maybe I'll let you go."

"U-uh-" the girl squeaked out as Jinx glared at her

"Out with it!"

"Um, herbal tea with a tiny bit of ginseng-"

"Thanks," Jinx moved to leave.

"Um, are you letting me go-"

Jinx sighed and cut the bonds holding the girl's wrists together. "Fine, but don't scream. And don't worry, I won't be back tomorrow. I'll have... a guest to entertain."

The girl nodded meekly and ran out the back door.

Jinx laughed to herself and began preparing the tea. A few herbal tea leaves, some ginseng, a bit of sweet bread to go with it, and-

"A sprinkle of my specialty," she smirked.

She walked out with the pot of tea and bread on a tray and wordlessly placed it in front of Raven. The hooded girl murmured her thanks and sipped at the tea lightly before nibbling at the bread. And after a few more sips, she began feeling a bit dizzy. She frowned and blinked a few times to try to focus her vision, but found that it only made the pain in her head worse.

_Drugged... _she looked toward the counter at the smirking Jinx. _Shit. _

"We're going to have some fun, my sweet," Jinx stood over her and hoisted her over one shoulder. Raven did not even have time to protest before everything went black.

* * *

Raven woke up tied to a chair, her cloak gone, with a huge migraine brewing up in her head. Slowly her vision came in focus and she saw Jinx setting up a few cameras around her.

"Ugh," she moaned. "Couldn't you have picked a better drug to use? This one hurts like hell."

Jinx looked up in surprise. "That was fast. I thought you'd be out for another hour, at least. Oh, and sorry babe. Had to find some way to keep you from using your powers. Figured a huge headache would do it."

Raven sighed. "What do you even want with me? And where are the other two who are usually with you?"

Jinx finished setting up the cameras and moved to plug in some wires leading to lights over Raven's head. "Gizmo and Mammoth? They said this wouldn't work so I had to do this by myself. But it did work and now I get to keep the reward to myself."

Raven rolled her eyes. "What, kidnap me and try to ask the Titans for ransom money?"

"They said you were smart," Jinx laughed.

The violet haired girl looked around. A classic kidnapping situation, with several cameras and lights set up around her to make a video. Other than that, the room appeared to be kind of dirty, as if it were in some abandoned warehouse.

"This is your hideout? I didn't think it'd be so unclean."

"Nah, just this room is. To throw them off, so they can't identify the location. Anyway, ready to make this video? Or- Hey!"

Jinx ran over as Raven's eyes closed again and her head drooped down.

"Your fault," she murmured softly. "This headache's killing me."

"Hmm, maybe I added too much. Guess we'll have to wait it out."

"Ugh..." Raven fell unconscious again.

* * *

Raven smelled the scent of herbal tea and slowly her mind began working again. Her eyes opened and she found herself face to face with Jinx's cat-like eyes. And then her eyes traveled down to the cup of tea in the girl's hand.

She blinked a couple times. "More drugs? Jinx-"

"Take it easy, Raerae. Just something to sooth that awful headache of yours," she spoke teasingly, and Raven glared at her.

"Raerae? What the-"

"Just shut up and drink. I want to finish making this video so I can get my monies."

Raven obliged and Jinx lifted the cup to her lips, tipping it slightly. A bit of tea ran down from Raven's mouth and dripped down from her chin.

"Ugh, if only you were as good at feeding people as you are at making tea."

"Or maybe you're just a messy drinker," Jinx laughed. "And I drink tea myself, so of course I'm good at it. Now, drink up."

Jinx tipped the cup again before Raven could reply and the violet haired girl was forced to drink it down.

"Good girl. Now, ready to roll?"

"With tea dripping down my chin?" Raven glared at her again.

"Right, sorry."

Jinx wiped her face with a napkin and moved back. "Better?"

Raven closed her eyes and pretended to be in pain. "Maybe in a couple minutes."

"Ugh, fine. I'll be back in five. Sit tight," Jinx smirked and left the room.

_Alright, now that she's gone... _Raven focused her energy within herself and sent out a bolt of darkness to strike the ground. _Looks like I can focus enough for my powers to work again. And it doesn't seem like she realizes that I can use my powers without having to move my hands. _

Raven focused again and was about to untie the ropes restraining her, but then stopped. _Although... hmm. She seems like she'd be fun to mess with. Maybe I'll stick around for a while... _

She smirked to herself but quickly stopped as Jinx reentered the room.

"Okay, enough time to recover. Let's get this show on the road."


	2. Day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TT

Just proved my friend right - I'm actually pretty bad at comedy, but I'll do my best.

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"So, you just sit there and look scared while I prompt you, 'kay?" Jinx gave her a cute smile and then turned away.

"Wait," Raven said. "That isn't going to work."

"Why?"

"Because," Raven spoke exasperatedly, "I don't do scared. And they're not going to believe that you're actually making me your hostage if I just sit here glaring at you."

Jinx put her hands on her hips. "Oh, you'll be plenty scared once I'm through with you."

"I doubt you could do anything that would scare me."

"Wanna bet? I have _tons _of stuff I could do to you-"

"You sound like a rapist."

Jinx's eyes widened. "W-Wait, I didn't mean it like that! And besides, you're a girl!"

"So? There's something called lesbian s-"

Jinx blushed and rushed forward to clamp a hand over Raven's mouth. "I never knew you were so perverted," she laughed slightly. "But you know, I _do _happen to swing that way." Jinx removed her hand.

"Good. Bring it on. Demons are known for their stamina-"

"Oh my god." Jinx squawked. "All I wanted was to use you to make some quick cash, not be seduced by you."

"And I was supposed to be the serious one." Raven maintained her dry, sarcastic voice.

"I don't know. You always seemed so prudish to me."

Raven shrugged. "That's what you thought. But you know, I could totally prove to you that that isn't the case-"

"You know what," Jinx said, "I've had enough of you."

She took out a piece of cloth and tied it around Raven's mouth, gagging her. Raven tried to say something but it came out muffled and Jinx couldn't hear what she said.

"Excuse me?"

Jinx listened more closely and heard something like "BDSM" from Raven. A blush crept over her face and she put her hands over her ears.

"Okay, I'm not talking to you anymore. Just sit there quietly while I make this video."

Jinx prepped the cameras and adjusted the lights, then took a deep breath and hit the record button.

She walked out, holding a knife, and pressed it against Raven's throat. Grabbing Raven's hair, she shook her head and growled as menacingly as she could before speaking.

"Titans, as you can see, I've captured your little friend here."

She let Raven go and began pacing around, trying to look tough and mean. Raven raised an eyebrow at her and tried to keep from laughing, her body shaking slightly with the effort of it. Jinx paused for a moment and looked at her curiously before continuing to pace behind her.

"500 grand, or -" Jinx broke off as Raven looked at her with that pair of dark, violet eyes, enticing, dangerous, intimidating. Almost as if to say, _you don't really think you'll be able to do this, do you? You're just making a fool out of yourself. _

"Uh, or she d - stop staring at me like that!" Jinx stomped her foot on the ground in rage and grabbed Raven's shoulders. Though the violet haired girl was gagged, Jinx had a feeling that she was smirking.

"Ugh! Who do you think you are? Batman?"

Raven nodded and stared into Jinx's eyes again, who was enthralled once more. _Who's the prisoner of whom now, hmm? _Raven smirked again and leaned forward against the ropes binding her to the chair, her face getting closer to Jinx's own.

Jinx leaned in as well, putting her hands on Raven for support so that she wouldn't fall over. _Why is this happening? I'm supposed to be in control here! I'm-_

"Watch where you put your hands," Raven grumbled from behind the gag, her voice muffled.

Jinx looked down at yelped - no wonder the flesh beneath her hands had felt so soft. Backing away, she then tripped over one of the cords on her camera and fell backwards.

"Ow," she moaned, rubbing her head, and Raven laughed.

"Nice video," she mumbled.

"Oh, shut up," Jinx glared at her and turned off the camera. Sighing, she left the room, rubbing the back of her aching head. _Damn Raven. I'll get her back for this._

* * *

"Where is Raven? Should she not be back by now?"

Robin shrugged and continued watching TV. Starfire raised an eyebrow and tried again. "Are you not worried about her, Robin? Usually she is awake by now, is she not? It is already past 'the noon'."

"Star, I'm sure she's fine. She's Raven."

"But perhaps we should just be sure and see if she is in her room-"

"If you want to be the one to wake her up, be my guest, Star. Though, Cy won't be happy once that happens."

Everyone knew Raven was especially grumpy when she was woken up for no good reason. Still, Starfire felt like there was something wrong, only she couldn't quite put her finger on what. Although, she often worried a lot about stuff that turned out to be no big deal in the end.

Starfire thought for a moment and decided that bothering Raven wouldn't be a good idea after all. Sighing to herself, she went back to waiting for her friend in sullen silence.

* * *

Jinx loosened Raven's bonds and stood back as the half demon rubbed her wrists to restore the blood flow to her hands. After a moment, Raven looked up, puzzled.

"You know, I can use my powers right now, right?"

Jinx smirked. "Why don't you try?"

_She's got to have some kind of trick up her sleeve, or she wouldn't be letting me free like this. _Raven frowned and didn't move. _Obviously my powers aren't going to work, or they'll backfire on me somehow. _

Jinx smiled. "Not going to come at me?"

"I'd be an idiot if I did that."

Jinx shrugged. "Well I guess you aren't stupid-"

"You thought I was dumb?"

"Err no. But you know, I had Gizmo make this place for me a long while ago. With a single flip of a switch, I can make it so that no magic can be used inside this hideout. Not sure how he did it, but it works-"

Jinx ducked aside as Raven threw a punch at her.

"Wow, didn't know you were willing to get in a fistfight with me."

Raven shrugged and moved swiftly forward again, but Jinx was the more experienced of the two when it came to hand to hand combat. She ducked again, and this time put an arm over Raven's neck, pinning her to the ground.

"I win."

Raven glared at her and kicked up, right into somewhere... delicate, and Jinx's eyes widened in pain and surprise.

"My babies!" She cried out.

"You won't be needing babies if you're _with me,_" Raven smirked devilishly as Jinx rolled off of her, clutching her-

Suddenly, Jinx struck out again, catching Raven by surprise, and kicked upward. Raven dodged barely in time, but found herself caught off balance as Jinx rushed forward and struck her in the... chest. Well, more like grabbed-

"What the-" Raven was cut off as Jinx's hands moved lower, onto her sides, and began poking at her lightly.

Raven's face turned bright red and she squirmed around, struggling desperately to remove herself from Jinx's molesting fingers.

"S-stop!" She gasped out, and bit her lip.

"I didn't know you were ticklish, Rae," Jinx laughed, and sat on top of her, placing her hands on Raven's - beneath her shoulders. "Had enough?"

Raven breathed heavily for a few seconds, gasping for air. And then she pushed upwards once more, throwing Jinx off of her. "Not yet."

* * *

_Hours later _

Jinx breathed out heavily, sitting on top of an exhausted Raven. They stared into each others' eyes, both panting, sweat dripping down their faces.

"That was fun," Jinx gasped. "A little... intense, but fun."

Raven said nothing and continued to try to catch her breath. Then, struggling to push up, she managed to rise a little before Jinx pushed her down again.

"I'm the one in control. You don't get to do anything until I let you."

"Then maybe, at least, you could stop sweating on me so much," Raven panted harshly.

"Your fault," Jinx gasped back. "Though I don't mind. That was... enjoyable. Haven't had such a good workout in a while."

"Haven't had a good one... ever," Raven replied, breathing a bit more easily. "First time for everything."

"First time in... close physical contact with someone?"

"Yeah," Raven said huskily. "Can't say I don't like it," her eyes glimmered a little red.

"Well, I don't think I can last much longer."

"Really? I could keep going all night," Raven smirked. "Demon stamina-"

"Stop making it sound like we're having sex."

"If I wanted to do that, I'd be making you moa-"

"I didn't mean that way!"

"I thought you enjoyed such things-"

"But not with you! Err - no offense -"

"What, so I'm not hot enough for you or something?" Raven raised her eyebrows. "Maybe you prefer people more... Starfire-like?"

"Since when were you so horny?"

Raven blinked. "Since you started pressing your knee into my crotch-"

"Oh for the love of-" Jinx threw her hands up in disgust and got off of her. "I'm hopeless, aren't I? I'm the one who's supposed to be in control, but instead you're here trying to seduce me. Wonderful."

Raven smirked triumphantly.

"Ugh. Whatever. Here, come, I'll show you where the showers are and -" Jinx sighed. "Not that way." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "We're going to have lots of fun together, aren't we?"

"Maybe."

* * *

Comedy was not exactly coming to me, so I resorted to using perverted jokes. Maybe the next chapter will be a bit better if I watch some funny stuff.


	3. Day 2

Disclaimer: TT is not mine

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Raven wake up."

The violet haired girl stirred as she felt Jinx prod her back. "Stop it," she murmured. "It feels weird."

"Do you always sleep this late? I've already been up for hours-"

"Go away - what the hell are you doing - stop it!" Raven barely stifled a giggle as the other girl began poking her in the side.

Jinx snickered. "Ticklish?"

Secretly, she was. "Nope, but you're annoying - Jinx! That's my... belly button," she finished rather awkwardly.

"Well, you're not getting up. Remember, I'm supposed to be in charge here, and I need you to help me make a video so I can get my monies."

"Greedy bi-" Jinx raised an eyebrow at her. "Bird," she said lamely.

"I didn't know you swore," the pink haired girl laughed. "You always seemed to chaste for that."

"Didn't know you had such a big vocabulary. Surprised you know what 'chaste' means."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "I'm not dumb, you know-"

"Debatable. You're trying to get _me_ to sit still while you make a video so you can extort money from my friends. You think that's going to happen so easily?"

"Jeez," Jinx sighed. "Is it that hard to ask you to look even a little scared just so I can have some fun?"

"... I'm supposed to be scared of a girl wearing a fluffy pink bathrobe. Okay."

Jinx looked down at herself. "Erm... let me go fix that."

Raven facepalmed as she left and lay back on the bed, yawning, about to fall asleep again.

* * *

"... boy scout cookies... for breakfast..."

"Lunch, actually," Jinx said smugly. "Got the newest kind. 'Dark Night'. Sounds cool."

"Oh boy. Made specially by the wonder women mothers of the boy scouts themselves."

"Are you... trying to imply something?"

"Not really. Just that those boys, they're like little beasts. Running around, robbin' people of their money. People be ravin' for their boy scout cookies."

"... what?'

"Never mind. I was just being dumb."

"Right. You're kind of weird, you know that?"

"So are you. Got anything else to eat?" Raven took one look at the dark cookie and turned away.

"Nope. Nothing else for you."

Raven frowned, then sighed. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to eat you then."

Silence for a moment. "Excuse me, what?"

Raven smirked. "My, uh, other half, is a carnivore, and she likes any type of meat. Including human meat. And your flesh looks tasty enough to eat."

"And in what way do you mean that?"

"It means, after she eats you, she _eats _you."

"I can't tell if you're for real or not."

"Then you'll just have to find out."

Jinx was rather unnerved by the grin on the other girl's face - had she ever seen such an expression from her before? It was almost more frightening than when she looked angry.

"Fine. I'll get you something. Just wait here, and don't try to leave."

* * *

_Ten minutes later... _

"Sausages? Really?"

"Hot dogs. See? You take the sausage and stick it between the buns and-" Jinx facepalmed as a blush crept over Raven's face. "You don't have to take everything that way, you know."

"You make it too easy," Raven muttered.

"Oh for the love of - why am I even bothering with this? Capturing one of the other Titans probably would have been easier. You're too hard to hold down with your freaky sorceress powers. And you're not half bad at physical combat either."

"I'm not half bad at a lot of physical things, but that's besides the point," Raven replied. "Capture any one of the other Titans and you probably would have landed yourself in some inescapable jail - for life."

Jinx laughed. "And since I've captured you, what's gonna happen?"

Raven thought for a moment. "I'm a little more lenient. A nice fire pit in hell for eternity, once I get my powers back," she said rather nonchalantly.

"I'll... take the jail cell."

The violet haired girl shrugged. "Most of the team thinks of you guys as villains through and through. As long as you keep doing what you're doing, you're evil. And do something personal to the team, like hold one of us hostage, and they'll be out to get revenge."

"And you're not like that, hmm?"

"I guess not. I can tell, you're not out to get us. You're just in this to try to make a name for yourself. And to have fun."

"Yeah? And how do you know that," she said skeptically.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? I'm an empath. I can sense your feelings and thoughts unless you block me out, and stopping my powers won't stop my empathy."

"Oh. Okay then. Uh..."

"No flashy comeback? No 'but you're still wrong about me, you can't understand me'?"

"That's your line."

"That's..." Raven broke off and thought for a moment. "Hmmm."

Jinx smirked. "True, isn't it?"

"Nope. I have friends who understand and accept me for who I am-"

"The demon half of you too?"

"You heard about the Trigon thing, right?"

"Well yeah, like everyone did. That's how the word got out that you're a demon. Or half demon at least."

"Kind of hard to just... accept someone after you see something like that. The human half of me, sure. But the demon half, they still look at it like a monster to be contained. For good reasons."

"You mean the demon half of you that's going to eat me... yeah, kind of hard to accept."

"That was just a joke."

"For real? I couldn't tell."

"Sarcasm? Better go to school and take an English course."

"Ouch. Better get you a nanny to teach you some manners."

"Better grow a brain so you can come up with better comebacks."

Jinx opened her mouth to retort, but thinking of nothing, shut it and gave Raven a glowering look. Raven laughed. "Probably because you hang around those two dummies all the time. Gizmo and Mammoth, right? They don't seem like the brightest of the bunch."

"No, that title belongs to Dr. Light."

That earned her a chuckle, and Jinx couldn't help but laugh a little too, even if it was her own joke.

"You're not too bad. Better than Beast Boy is at telling jokes, at least."

"The little green one? He doesn't seem like the smartest one of you guys."

"No, that's Robin."

"No, not him either."

"Then who?"

Jinx rolled her eyes and began walking out of the room. "Ketchup and mustard are in the fridge if you need any. And maybe after you've eaten you'll be more... inclined to help me."

"Maybe," Raven replied. "We'll see."

Jinx huffed and left the room.

* * *

_Titans' Tower _

"Raven is still not back. It has been a whole day. Should we not be worried about her?"

"Well, did you try calling her communicator?"

"Yes, and she did not respond. I even tried calling when she is normally awake, like 4 AM, but she seems to be away or it is broken."

That got everyone worried. Their communicators were supposed to be something they kept nearby at all times in case of emergencies and for safety reasons. It was possible that Raven was still in her room and just ignoring hers, which she had done before, but it was not very likely.

Robin frowned. "I'm going up to her room. If she's not there, we'll try calling her again. And if she doesn't pick up..."

"Then what?"

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Then we'll figure it out from there. Wait until I get back."

* * *

"Another failed video, damn it." Jinx sighed. "First you start laughing hysterically when I trip-"

"Not my fault you're clumsy."

"Then I can't talk for some reason, then the camera battery dies. Isn't this great."

"Not my fault," Raven repeated. "I even tried to help you."

"I know. Though, isn't that kind of going against your team a little bit?"

"Eh, we have money."

"How much?"

"That, you don't get to know. My team - oh right, my team. They're probably worried about me right now..."

"Well, yeah, they haven't seen you in two days."

Raven put a hand to her waist and found that her communicator wasn't there.

"Okay, two things. One. I'm going to need some new clothes to wear. Two, where's my communicator?"

"You mean that yellow thing? It kinda broke when you fell on it. I didn't bother bring it back so I kinda just threw it away."

Raven groaned.

* * *

"So what do we do? For all we know, Slade could have her-"

"Don't say that!" Robin glared at Beast Boy, who instantly fell silent. He typed in a few commands on the computer and squinted at the screen, where there was a blinking dot.

"That's where her communicator's last signal came from. Stopped transmitting a couple days ago. Looks like it came from... downtown. Probably from one of the shops. Maybe we can go check it out. Get some clues."

"Wait, Robin. It'll draw attention if we all just crowd into some random shop. You go alone, and we'll stay here and try to figure something else out," Cyborg stopped him before he could leave.

"But-"

Cyborg put a hand over Starfire's mouth.

"Go. We'll wait for news when you come back."

Robin nodded and left.

Starfire tugged Cyborg's hand off of her mouth. "Why did you ask him to go alone and not one of us? We are just as capable-"

"He is the detective," Cyborg replied smoothly. "And he... cares about her."

"And we do not?"

"Star, let it drop."

She threw her hands up in disgust and left the room.

* * *

"A little tight... around the chest."

"Shut up. Or would you rather run around naked?"

"Well, when you put it that way... but does it have to be so pink?" _Even if it is my favorite color. _

"Yes. Outside of my normal stuff, the rest is pink."

"And that's your favorite color?"

"Nope. Mine's purple."

"What?"

"Purple," Jinx repeated. "What's wrong with it? I like purple."

Raven shook her head and left the room, and going back to the one that Jinx had given her, laid back on the bed and wondered why she felt so comfortable being kidnapped.


	4. Day 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

* * *

"Today," Jinx said cheerily, opening the curtains in Raven's room, "you are going to help me cook something. I'm in the mood for a feast."

Raven blinked a few times then put on an especially grouchy face just for the pink haired girl, who was smiling happily at her. "I hate light."

"Vampire mistress now, are we?"

"Yes, I'm _obviously _a vampire. Oh no. The sunlight. It's burning me. Turn it off."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I've got all the ingredients ready. C'mon, get up and help me."

It took Raven's brain a moment to register what the other girl had just said, since she was still groggy. "Wait... we're cooking?"

Jinx sighed. "Yes, yes, a break from our usual routine of me trying to make a ransom video... though I'll still try today if we have time."

"Usual routine? You've only kept me here for what, three days. That doesn't count-"

"Whatever."

"And anyway, I'm not a -" Raven paused, then thought for a moment. A dark smile crept over her face. Jinx didn't exactly need to know that she was an awful cook... she could find out, after she tasted the *cough great stuff that Raven made. "I'm a great cook, actually. You'll be in awe after you taste my stuff."

"You're also an awful liar. I'll be sure to keep everything away from you."

_Damn, _Raven thought quietly to herself and slipped out of bed, following Jinx out of the room.

* * *

_(This next section is kind of weird... it has a lot of random references and puns.)_

"What the hell are these?" Raven looked at a pile of what appeared to be sliced up slabs of... something. "Meat sticks?"

"That sounds wrong in so many ways... shit, I'm turning into a pervert like you."

Raven glared at her. "When I said meat sticks, I meant meat sticks. You know, since they're long and round and made of meat-" Raven facepalmed as Jinx began giggling. "Never mind."

"Well," Jinx replied after a moment. "Is there a problem with it? You're not a vegetarian, are you?"

"Nope. I get my fair share of meat... when I actually feel like eating."

"Which must be quite often with that... plump appearance of yours-"

"Shut up. Not everyone's as stick thin as you are. Least I have curves."

"Oh be quiet," Jinx mumbled, and took the pan filled with meat sticks, shoving it into an oven. "Life's not all about being hot, you know," she said, walking over to the stove and removing a pot filled with rice noodles. She strained them out from the water, added some vegetables and set it down on the nearby dining table (1). "Sometimes it's better to appear unappealing, but then turn out to be pretty good once people get to know you." Jinx chopped up a bit of eggplant and tossed it into a pan, added a bit of seasoning, and let it fry for a couple minutes (2).

"You think I don't know that? You're probably aware of the way most people view me and stuff, but even you have to admit, I'm pretty sexy-"

"Hell no. Stop trying to seduce me."

Raven laughed and crouched down, pulling out a bottle of cooking wine from the nearby shelf. She added a bit to the eggplant dish and let it steam there for another couple minutes (3). Jinx frowned and promptly moved over to the fridge, took out some liver, and began chopping it up (4).

"Ew, liver," Raven muttered.

"Better than eating the spleen," Jinx replied with a knowing look.

Raven laughed. "On that part you're wrong. The liver's worse. Better get your allusions right before you want to challenge me on that subject." (5)

"Whatever, miss bookworm. Not everyone can be as sagely as you."

"Not unless..." Raven walked over to the cupboard with all the seasonings in it and took out a bottle labeled sage. She added some to the liver that Jinx had just begun cooking, and the pink haired girl rolled her eyes again.

"So clever."

"Oh, it gets better." The purple haired girl moved over to the fridge, where there were all sorts of seafood being marinated - fish, shrimp, scallops - and took them out, bringing them over to the stove (6). "Dare you let me cook this one?"

"Not a chance. Not going to let you ruin a perfectly good dish with your 'incredible' cooking prowess."

Raven laughed. "You don't even know that I'm bad at cooking. I could have been telling the truth, for all you know."

"Everything you say has to be taken with a grain of salt," Jinx replied, sprinkling a bit of white powder onto the seafood dish before heating it up on the stove.

"I think that was a little more than a grain."

"What are you talking about? There's not a single grain in this dish."

"Because you cut with the grain and not against it."

"Makes it easier to eat. The meat's not as tough when you cut it that way."

"True," Raven replied, "though you didn't do the fowl that way," she gestured at a plate of bird meat in the fridge.

Jinx frowned. "Well that's foul."

"Looks like your cooking's just as faul-ty as mine," Raven put extra emphasis on the two syllables of the word.

"Nice conceit," Jinx said sarcastically.

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes. "And you have enough conceit to try to fight me in a game of words. You used 'conceit' incorrectly." (7)

"Whatever, book lady."

"Go back to the kitchen, cook baby."

"Sexist swine."

"Feminist pig. And I'm a woman too. So all the woe to you."

"Oh my god, leave me alone! All the words, I can't handle them!"

"Word," Raven smirked. "Back to cooking."

* * *

"Did you find out anything?"

"Nothing for sure," Robin muttered. "But I know that someone with pink hair was at the place where Raven was last sighted. Apparently some silverware was accidentally broken that night and also apparently they had no customers the entire night, but we know for a fact that Raven was there."

"So... basically Jinx kidnapped her."

"It's not conclusive evidence, but it's a lead. Problem is, we don't even know where any of the old HIVE people are. For all this guesswork that we've done, we've come up with nothing useful."

"Well," Cyborg said. "I do have Jinx's number from that time I infiltrated the HIVE academy. But it's not like we can just call her up and expect her to be truthful to us. Or even to pick up."

Robin thought for a moment. "No, but if we use an unregistered cellphone to call her, she can't trace it back to us, and we can track the signal to her location. Then we can confirm if she actually kidnapped Raven or not."

"She probably did-"

"Don't get your hopes up... is what Raven would say. But I have a feeling..."

"Then go with it."

Robin nodded. "Let's try it."

* * *

"Really? How much more can you suck at cooking?"

Raven gave her pink haired companion a sheepish grin.

Jinx sighed. "Can't even use a blender, jesus. Now you've splattered the juices everywhere - that came out so wrong, didn't it."

"You said it, not me."

"Whatever," Jinx muttered. "Just clean up your mess."

Raven gave her another... odd... look, and Jinx rolled her eyes.

"We're cooking, Raven, cooking! Get your mind out of the gutter."

"I said nothing."

"But you implied it."

"You're reading way too far into it. How could such a chaste, innocent girl like me think of such things?"

"Oh please. You're like that girl who lifts her skirt in front of a crowd of men and says 'why are you looking there?' Innocent, my ass."

"I'm not a temptress... at least not for men."

"I'll never be able to take you seriously again."

"I was never able to take you seriously."

"Hey! I kicked your butt many times-"

"Like when?"

"Like uh... hmm," Jinx frowned and put a hand to her chin. "Well, uh, at least I'm better at cooking."

"I can make croissants," Raven gestured to a pile of... black, crescent shaped things near her. Jinx put a hand over her eyes, shaking her head.

"Are you always this bad?-"

"Just kidding." Raven smirked and reached for a nearby spoon. "Watch."

She hit each one of the charred "waffles" with the spoon and the outside shell cracked, revealing a beautifully baked croissant within (8).

"See?"

Jinx was dumbfounded. "Well..." she spluttered.

"Okay, I guess I was lying," the purple haired girl admitted. "I do suck at cooking. I'm just good at baking things."

"Then you make dessert. I'll finish up here."

Raven stared at Jinx for a few moments.

"What? Want something?"

"Well," Raven said slowly. "Let's make a deal. I make you your sweets, and you promise not to make a ransom video of me."

"Then what would be the point in keeping you here? And besides, I'm not that crazy for whatever it is that you're making."

"True," Raven replied thoughtfully. "Then how about this. No videos for today and tomorrow. And I'll make you something."

Jinx put her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with me making videos of you anyway? I'm trying to extort money from your friends, not harm you."

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's humiliating. Entertaining in some ways. But still humiliating."

"Whatever you say. Fine, it's a deal. As long as I get my money in the end."

"Don't bet on it."

"Whatever you say, hun. Now wash up, and let's eat."

* * *

"That thing, it's ringing..."

"It's a cellphone, peabrain. And it's Jinx's."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's pink, nitwit."

"Oh, right... so do we answer it?"

"No? Whoever's goddamn calling her doesn't have caller ID. For all we know, it could be the Titans."

"Okay. Should we tell her?"

"How are we going to tell her, shit for brains? She doesn't have a phone on her and she doesn't have a computer in that place either? And by now, she's probably locked it down. Even I can't get in there anymore."

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing, dipshit. Besides, she's probably already making out with that creepy Titan or something. You don't really want to walk in on that, do you?"

"No..."

"Good. So go back to doing whatever you were doing... eating, right."

"Okay."

* * *

Notes:

1: There is a chinese "cold dish" of noodles and vegetables that is meant to be eaten, wait for it, cold.

2: Eggplant dishes aren't the prettiest, but they taste great if you like eggplant.

3: Alcohol for sedition.

4: The liver is the site of detoxification of alcohol in the human body. (If you didn't know this, shame on you).

5: The spleen is associated (in literature) with melancholy and sometimes anger, whereas the liver is associated with rage, envy, and anger as well.

6: The listed foods are associated with being "brain food" as in, good for making one smarter.

7: A 'conceit' is a metaphor, and not synonymous with pun, and also can mean pride.

8: A reference to Yakitate Japan, my favorite anime. I just threw this in for a friend.


	5. Day 4

Disclaimer: Teen Titans not mine

"Speech"

_Thoughts _

* * *

"... what the fuck am I doing in your bed... _without any clothes on?_"

Jinx snickered. "You know, you were great-"

"Shut up," Raven moved toward Jinx menacingly, but the pink haired girl was not intimidated.

"Still got some stamina left? Cool."

"Always got some steam left to do this-"

*scene missing*

* * *

A/N - Shortest chapter ever


End file.
